


An Excerpt

by DeathCorporal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drugged Sex, Incestuous Desire, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathCorporal/pseuds/DeathCorporal
Summary: A brief episode from a deceased nobleman's diary, which offers up troubling revelations to his son.
Relationships: Terrible Libertine Nobleman/The Slightly Lower-Class Friend of His Son
Kudos: 10
Collections: Unofficial FFA Unanon Collection





	An Excerpt

**Author's Note:**

> Initially posted [here](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/331341.html?thread=1909406029#cmt1909406029) as an elaboration of the following [scenario](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/331210.html?thread=1908495306): _"Terrible libertine nobleman covertly rapes his youthful son's best friend of a slightly lower social class to displace his incestuous desire for said son. The formerly close young men who were on the cusp of becoming romantically/sexually involved grow distant. Years later, the nobleman's son finds his dad's creepy/graphic confessional diaries in the wake of him dying and passing the title to him, resulting in a mixture of high angst and supremely awkward arousal as he reads an account of his best friend's rape. Incredibly emotional confession/confrontation/conversation with former friend ensues."_
> 
> I do not know if this narrative is ever fated to be continued, but I wanted to archive this particular piece of nastiness for posterity.

_"I looked at him, his eyes half closed in a stupor from the laudanum, and some aspect of his posture and expression brought to mind my own child. For a moment, I gave my mind over to passions and vices even blacker and more voluptuous than the ones I was about to enact._  
  
_"It proved, however, that the ram was a more than mete substitute for Isaac. The boy put up only the feeblest resistance as I tethered his wrists and seemed wholly ignorant of his fate until he was fully unclothed. On that first afternoon, I suppose a more experienced sinner might have toyed more with his captive in the lazy August sunshine of that chamber, but I was heated and overeager with the novelty of my crime, and with only the most basic considerations of preparation and pomade, I speared him but shortly after he was stripped. The lad's bottom, which clearly had never been put to such use, convulsed fast and hot around my prick in the midst of his struggles, and for all I pride myself in being a man of endurance, it was not long in the midst of that first coupling before a perfect torrent of my seed spilled into him._  
  
_"I did not explain myself afterwards. I was too spent for speeches. I remember most distinctly after I removed myself, however, that my hand was still fast over his mouth and that I kissed the tears from his face."_  
  
Horror convulsed through the young lord as he read that first entry, and fragments of the thick-written handwriting seemed to swim in his head as he thumbed through the future pages. The narrator was unmistakably his father, and the victim... He was glad the name was nowhere written as the leaves piled between his fingers. Near to a fourth of the unburnt diary covered the span of one week, and he remembered, with increasing clarity, the long visit to a sick cousin he had paid to that summer some sixteen years prior, leaving his visiting schoolmate to entertain himself on the family estate.  
  
His body shook. His mind floated. His stomach sank. Worse still, he felt an unbidden ache in his loins as he clutched the narrative of his father's outrage, leaving him ill with the fleeting thought that he had inherited more than just a title from the dead criminal. From somewhere in the slender volume, a small black wisp dislodged itself and fluttered to the floor. He collapsed to the floor crying as he recognized the artifact.  
  
It was a lock of hair.

**Author's Note:**

> See my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathCorporal/profile) for notes on remixes, podfic, derivative works, and constructive criticism.


End file.
